


Beach Boys

by lovinghyungline



Series: Beach Boys [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinghyungline/pseuds/lovinghyungline
Summary: Just a small drabble (maybe one of many?) about Jin/Joon/Yoon as boyfriends on the beach.





	Beach Boys

Never in Yoongi’s life did he ever think that he would be living on the beach. He hated water, he hated sunshine, he hated the heat the most, and he just didn’t like being outside. The first day he’d moved in with his boyfriends, he’d gotten such a nasty sunburn that he’d been red for a week. Even when he shed the burn, and he was still aggressively pale. So much so that his boyfriends told him he looked like a ghost everytime he got up to get a glass of water in the middle of the night.

Those were the two reasons that Yoongi was at the beach. One being his boyfriend Seokjin, and the second being his boyfriend Namjoon. Both of them loved the water, and they loved going out to surf and water ski and scuba, and they liked trying new things. Now, Yoongi wasn’t opposed to the last one, but he was terrified of getting hurt. Drowning terrified him, and he wasn’t terribly athletic, he burnt to a crisp in the sun, and the heat drained what little energy he already had.

After almost half a year, though, things weren’t so bad. It was nice to sit on the beach under his umbrella and watch his boyfriends’ smiling faces as they appeared through the surf, even if their boards slipped out from under them. Namjoon would collect small seashells and would often build castles around Yoongi’s umbrella to house little crabs he’d find. Seokjin would collect the wet sand, or dig the “trenches.” If they managed to get Yoongi out from under the shade, he’d put on the large shady hat that he’d been gifted during his first week at the beach. Too bad it was after the incident with the sunburn. One of them would carry him over the hot sand, and if it was Seokjin he would threaten to drop Yoongi in the water. He only actually did it once.

He’d often visit the aquarium that Namjoon worked at to see him teaching kids, and interacting with the animals that he revered so much. Seeing the delight he passed on to the awestruck students made Yoongi’s heart feel warm. And he couldn’t say it wasn’t hot watching Seokjin cracking open coconuts and shaving away their flesh at the local homemade sweet shack he worked at. His arms were muscular, and his face usually turned red with the effort… Which contrasted nicely with the brilliant white of his smile when he saw the happy customers eating fresh coconut desserts. The amount of satisfaction that his boyfriends’ felt from their work made him happy.

His own job… Was serviceable. Their combined incomes let them live comfortably by the seaside, so he didn’t have to worry so much. But working at a gift shop wasn’t what he saw himself doing when he graduated college. Being surrounded by the sounds of laughing and crying children as they picked out the stuffed toys they liked, and played with the little plastic figurines of various sea animals was both nice and terrible all at once. He wasn’t exactly a super sociable person, but oftentimes he was working with two other people at most. That didn’t translate well when the shop was on the most popular pier in their tourist town, and the afternoon rush was an everyday thing. It exhausted him. But he got good hours. It was a give and take.

Especially, when in his free time, he was either with his boyfriends, or working on music in the studio of their apartment. That was in total contrast to the bright colors and constant loud noises and cheerful music that assaulted him on an almost daily basis. In their studio it was quiet and calm, and he could get lost in his compositions. He wasn’t famous, and he didn’t make much money off of it, but it was nice to see people sharing his stuff. And the stuff he did with his boyfriends, too. Namjoon was a talented producer himself, and Seokjin had such a nice voice that it would be a crime not to utilize it. It was a little hobby they all indulged in.

At the end of the day, he was happy. On one day he could go out with his boyfriends and drink the water from a coconut, another they could be splashing each other on the beach, or they could stay in for the day. Cool white sheets on tanned bodies, and the warmth of the early morning sun pouring in from the window. The smell of the sea air through the cracked window was always so healing. They could eat breakfast overlooking the balcony, sneak kisses, go back to the bedroom to make love… Sometimes they’d all (try) and take a bath together, though both of his boyfriends were significantly bigger than he was. Usually that ended with as much water on the floor as in the tub. Sometimes he and Namjoon would go out for groceries, sometimes they’d bring back a tub of ice cream that they’d all polish off by the end of the day. They always ended up on their bed at the end of a long day, Yoongi happily squished in the middle, curled around each other with the same sea breeze blowing in the window. They lived happily by the beach without worrying about the future. They didn’t really need to, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little drabble. It was a warm up to get my mind off the stress of the rest of my projects. The new summer photos inspired me, and I love a good OT3! I adore my sweet beach boys. Maybe I'll elaborate on the aspects of their lives someday soon! Tell me what you'd like to know more about!
> 
> find me and my AUs on twitter @lovinghyungline


End file.
